At risk
by Lauracakesh
Summary: Kagome's mother enrolls Kagome in a public school and a program for 'at risk' teens after she's kicked out of her private school and her reaccuring problems at home. Where she meets a few others with issues of there own, one boy in particular.
1. Chapter 1

***Please read***

**I would just like to say that even though it is rated M, be warned now there are future lemons. But it wont all be about sex and such. Some situations in this fic may be explicit to some people. Such as drugs, self injury, ****sex being subjected to teenagers. I do not encourage that ofcourse, but lets be honest here, most teenagers do deal with situations like that. I'm not putting it into my fic for 'fun' or anything, its also showing the hardships and peer pressures to what goes on for some teenagers. I also do not own Inuyasha whatsover all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ media, etc. Please enjoy, Id love opinions, honest thoughts, destructive criticism. Thank you enjoy! :3**

Chapter one;

I just want to go unnoticed

Kagome waited behind her mom as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Once the door was open Kagome rushed in and to the stairs, trying to escape her mother knowing another lecture was sure to come.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagomes mom scowled.

Kagome was halfway up the stairs when she sighed, turned around crossed her arms against her chest.

"What happened today was unacceptable! Your father and I put a lot of money into getting you a good education at that private school and look at you now, expelled!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't make the assumption that this is my fault, besides public schools are fine."

"That isn't the point!"

"THEN WHAT IS YOUR POINT!" Kagome yelled, losing her temper.

Stomping up the stairs she slammed her door and threw her book bag at the wall in frustration, which contained her thick books she had bought from the school to help study so it left a hole in the wall. Kagome huffed, breathing heavily and staring at the hole. Kagome heard her mom walking up the stairs muttering something about learning some self control. Kagome quickly locked her door, not wanting to deal with her mother or anything at all for that matter and walked into her bathroom and started the shower. She quickly undressed and stepped into the hot shower, but instead of standing she sat down and cradled her knees against her chest. She began to sob.

"When did things get this way?..." She whispered to herself and choked out another sob.

/ / /

_two days later..._

Kagome inspected her outfit in the mirror.

"Well, one good thing about public schools, no uniforms."

She pulled on her red high top converse that matched her outfit. She had on red tank top, red, black, and white flannel shirt over it unbuttoned and a pair of old skinny jeans with a small hole at the knee. She was in a bad mood though, her frown was evident as she brushed through her long raven hair in front of the mirror. Not only was she starting off at a new school but now her mom had informed her of an after school program she enrolled her in for 'at risk' teens called PATHWAY. She was furious about it, but gave up the argument.

"Kagome, you're going to be late if you dont hurry." Kagomes mom said outside her door.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Kagome whispered so that only she could hear. She grabbed her black backpack instead of her usual yellow one and her ipod before heading out.

When the car pulled up Kagome read the sign 'Tokyo High'. She felt her stomache twist with nervousness, Kagome was always the shy type. Somewhat of a loner, now she knew being the new student in the middle of 10th grade was going to be a disaster unless she did everything possible to go by unnoticed. She groaned and got out of the car. Slamming it rather loudly on purpose.

Walking up the steps to the front office she felt as if every eye was on her, though in reality Kagome just looked like everybody else. Kagome took a deep breath before opening one of the double doors and came up to the front desk.

_'New cars always have a new car smell. This school has a 'new school' smell, its different...i don't like unfamiliar.' _Kagome thought scrunching up her nose in distaste at how it smelt of cheap air freshener and too much perfume from the lady sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady asked, adjusting her thick rimmed glasses.

"I'm a new student, I just need my schedule. My names Kagome Higurashi."

"Ah, yes Kagome..." The lady said as she rolled her office chair to a filing cabinet nearby going through one labeled "H-J", alphabetically ordered by last name Kagome presumed_._

Kagome felt her stomach twist more as she was handed the schedule and told to "Have a nice day" which Kagome replied "I hope."

Kagome walked through another set of doors and was immediately overwhelmed in the big hall way with students brushing by her. The students starting disappearing fast as the bell rung. Kagome groaned, she was late.

/ / /

Kagome successfully made it through her first two classes, remaining as invisible as possible. Both teachers just asking she follow along and try to keep up.

Kagome entered her next class, still nervous. Handing her schedule to the teacher. A short imp demon with a shrilling voice named Mr. Jaken.

"Kagome please take a seat anywhere." Kagome nodded trying to mute out his annoying voice.

_'Perfect, a seat in the back.' _Kagome thought letting out a sigh of relief. Kagome was tapping her foot boredly waiting for class to start as she glanced up she couldn't help but stare at the boy who walked in, he was laughing with another good looking boy. They sat right in front of her conversing about something unknown to her.

Kagome stared at the back of the boys hair. She couldn't help how intriguing he was to her. He had long hair, a bit longer then her own. Silver, but almost white. He was wearing a Bring Me The Horizon band T-shirt, and some light faded skinny jeans, perfectly fit not to tight sagging a bit with a wallet change hanging from his pocket and a black beanie.

Kagome eyed the other boy, black hair barely long enough to be put in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His ears were pierced, several times. He had on dark skinny jeans and lose purple V neck.

She felt silly for eying the two and just slumped back in her seat.

/ / /

"I'm just saying, groping women doesn't make me a lecher, women just need a little encouragement to know that you're interested!"

"Uhuh, okay lecher whatever you say just remember the first step is admitting it." Inuyasha laughed. His friend Miroku who was still sporting a red hand print on his cheek gave him a glare.

While the two sat down in their classroom, Miroku went on defending himself.

"Well who do we have here? Are you new here lovely?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned to see the poor girl who was Mirokus latest victim. He turned to see the girl slumped in her seat blushing madly_. _

"Oh...yeah, first day." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Whats your name sweetheart?" Miroku asked smirking_._

Inuyasha roamed over her features. She had thick silky black hair, wavy almost as long his own. Her eyes were big, a chocolate brown. He couldn't help his stare, she was adorable.

"Kagome." The girl said meeting Inuyashas gaze.

"I'm Miroku, this is my friend In-"

Inuyasha cut him off with a "feh" and turned around.

"He's just grumpy, don't mind him." Miroku said smiling.

"Miroku, I mind that you're interrupting my lesson!" Jaken screeched.

Miroku winced and turned around.

When the bell rang Kagome slowly got up, tired from the geometry lesson.

"Lunch time, thank the gods. Kagome would you like to join us?" Miroku said stretching and getting up from his seat.

This would have sounded perfect to any new girl, or just any girl. A hot guy asking her to sit with him at lunch while his other hot friend was most likely going to be there as well. But for Kagome it didnt seem too great. They were extremely attractive but that meant she would probably make a fool of herself in front of them. She was too shy.

_'I'll save myself the embarrassment.' _Kagome thought shaking her head.

"I'm fine, thanks though." She mumbled walking quickly out of the classroom.

She sat down outside for lunch on the grass leaning against a tree listening to her ipod, watching people enter the cafeteria.

_'I really wish this day was over with...but no, I've got more classes, and an after school program I have to attend.' _Kagome thought rolling her eyes, tapping her foot to the music being played.

/ / /

Kagome walked out of the school doors with a sigh of relief. She had managed to stay away from being too noticed by most people, and now day one of school was done and over with.

She was glad her mom was already waiting in the parking lot, she got in sighing when her mom asked her the million 'how was your first day?' questions.

Kagome looked out the window with a frown set on her face, which just grew sadder as her mother pulled up to a small building with big words across the front reading 'PATHWAY'.

"I'll see you later." Kagome mumbled throwing her backpack in the back seat and getting out.

_'Another 'new car' smell.'_ Kagome thought opening the door to the building and inspecting the place. It smelt better then the school though, it looked brand new. It had a vanilla candle smell. Kagome walked up to the office window, which looked much similar to a doctors office with a small glass window that slid open. There was a slim tall lady behind the office window, wearing a white silk blouse and black pencil skirt. Her hair was in a tight bun. Kagome tapped the window, because she was turned around arranging some manilla folders.

The lady turned around and Kagome gave a faint smile.

"Hello, may I help you?" She said all too cheerfully.

"Yes...its my first day, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

The ladies smile just got wider as she turned around grabbing a manilla folder to the side.

"Here you go, take this home and have your mom sign them and bring them back." "Today's session will start in about 10 minutes so you're a bit early, you need to be here same time every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday exceptions for emergencies or holidays." Kagome grabbed the manilla folder and just nodded.

"So welcome to PATHWAY, where we help you get to making better choices and overcoming any problems you may be having so that you can get on the right pathway." She gave another outrageous smile.

Kagome wanted to gag. The lady walked out a side door from the enclosed office and signaled for her to follow her down a hall to a door.

When the door was open Kagome timidly walked in. There were about 10 teenagers in all inside the room. There were chairs places randomly around and two black leather couches facing each other with a coffee table in the middle. Most of them were sitting on the couches talking amongst themselves while others were sitting on some of the chairs looking like they really didn't want to be there.

"Take a seat, only about 5 more minutes until today's session starts." She smiled and closed the door. Kagome quickly took the nearest seat. Impatiently tapping her foot, trying to avoid any curious stares.

Kagome was nervously fidgeting with the manilla folder in her lap until she saw a shadow over her, looking up she saw a girl around her age. She had chocolate brown eyes, her hair in a high ponytail. Kagome looked her over once then peered back up at her. She was likely a bit taller then herself, she was a little curvier too and she had on a magenta tank top, dark denim skinny jeans with high top checkered vans. Her magenta eye shadow matched perfectly, with her heavy bangs covering her eyebrows.

"Um...yes?" Kagome asked shyly.

"You're new here right?" The girl said smiling and taking the seat next to her.

Kagome nodded.

"I know it was pretty tough her on my first day, the program has only been around for a month or so but I've been here a couple of weeks...my names Sango." The girl said giving another smile.

"My names Kagome." Kagome said looking up returning a smile.

"So whats your problem?" Sango asked.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Problem?...I don't understand."

Sango smirked. "Everyone who comes here has some sort of problem, why are you here?"

Kagome just nodded mouthing 'oh.'

Sango waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Oh I get it, don't like to talk about it huh?"

Kagome let out a small smile. "Not really, not really at all."

Sango just gave out a small laugh. "That's okay, I get it but just be warned you're expected to tell all here."

Kagome sighed leaning back thinking about how much more difficult it just may turn out to be.

The door opened and in came two boys. Kagome looked up her mouth slightly agape. There he was, the gorgeous boy from before and his other attractive friend.

Kagome couldn't help but watch him as he walked in, going straight for the couches slapping hands with a few of the guys and waving to others. Something about the way he held himself, the way he walked and his presence just allured her.

The other boy, Miroku caught her eye and gave a smile. He turned to Sango and gave her a smile as well.

"Dearest Sango, you've met my friend Kagome?" Sango snorted and looked away.

"You're actually friends with this pervert?" She asked rolling her eyes as Miroku just gave his biggest smirk to her.

"Well we just met today...pervert?" Kagome asked quizzically.

"You mean he hasn't groped you yet? I'm surprised!" Sango said laughing.

The door opened again and a old women walked in. "Alright everybody session has begun get in a seat." She said, her voice sounded sweet and caring like a loving grandmother.

"Come on." Sango said picking up her seat and sliding next to one of the black leather couches, Kagome copying her. Her heart was pounding. _'The last thing I want to do is put all my problems out on display for a bunch of strangers to know...' _Kagome thought, worried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha what so ever, yada yada you already know :) Okay so I'm not sure if I'm too satisfied with this chapter, but I really need to just get the first few chapters out of the way, introducing everyone and what not. Please please review and let me know what you think! :3**

Chapter two

Spill the beans

The old woman who was leading today's session sat down on a chair between both leather couches, she was holding a clipboard with various sheets attached and a pen in hand.

"Alright, now that everyone is seated I would like to introduce you to two new people joining us today."

_'Shit, here we go...' _Kagome thought fiddling with the buttons on her flannel shirt.

"To those who are new, I am Kaede, welcome Kanna." Kaede looked to a young girl, a freshman Kagome presumed. She was a demon, her hair was white and her skin was deathly pale. Her eyes were so void and hollow looking. Her outfit was strange too, with a white sundress on which looked oddly childish on her petite frame.

"And Kagome." Kaede smiled at Kagome.

Kagome just smiled back nervously.

"Now for starters, lets say our names and why we are here; this will give us the chance to admit out loud our problems so that we can overcome and find solutions to them."

Kaede turned to a boy sitting on a chair next to her.

"Would you like to go first?" Kaede smiled.

The boy shrugged. "As If I have a choice? My names Hiten, I'm here for drug possession and assault charges. I'm on probation so i have to come here, but basicly I like to get fucked up and I'm not one to be fucked with that's why I'm here." Hiten smirked. Kagome eyed him he was fairly tall, he had on baggy skinny jeans, a loose white v neck and a single gold necklace with a small lighting bolt at he end. He had heavy bangs and a long braid that laid over the chair he sat in. He was a demon she could tell, when he talked he had fangs. He had a cocky attitude about him.

Kagome wanted to laugh at how straight forward he had been. He had turned a more professional meaning and turned it more teenage understandable.

To Kagomes surprise Kaede just nodded. She didn't seem fazed at all by his _vocabulary. _

The boy that went next she could tell was human, even though he had bright aqua eyes. His hair looked almost identical to Hitens. He was dressed more thuggish then Hiten though, he had on baggy jeans and an oversized shirt with a big logo on it. He sat back boredly on the couch his eyes seeming to be lingering everywhere but on anyone's face. "I'm Bankotsu, I'm here for assault charges, and possession of _weapons._ Kagome got nervous with the way he said weapons, almost like a warning.

Kagome noticed it was time for the girl Kanna to speak. Kagome half expected for her to not say a word and for Kaede to just skip over her.

"I am Kanna, I'm here on assault chargers, on my family." She said It so simple. With no emotion what so ever, her voice sent chills down Kagomes spine and she turned to look at Sango to see if it was just her or if the girl gave off an eery feeling. Sango had on a bewildered face and turned when she saw Kagome, giving her a slight shrug.

Next was a boy who looked very shy, and nervous. Most likely giving off what Kagome was trying to hide how she felt but he let it show. He looked up and his emerald green eyes showed innocence, he had thick orange hair that was pulled back in a bundle of waves. He had on a green flannel shirt that brought out his eyes even more, with dark denim jeans. He spoke quietly, "I'm Shippo, I'm here because I saw my father get murdered and ever since then I've had horrible paranoia, anxiety, and have suffered from insomnia because of it which has began to effect my school work and just my moods in general..." Shippo wouldn't dare look anyone in the eye.

Kagome instantly felt for the boy, she wanted to cry. Or hug him and help him, he seemed so innocent.

Kagome then forgot while feeling sympathetic for the poor boy that it was her turn. She muttered curse words in her head.

"Kagome?" Kaede asked with a reassuring smile. Kagome just looked up and decided to spill the beans, otherwise she had no idea how much longer she would last in this room.

"I'm Kagome, I'm here because I saw my father get shot and taken away in front of me by a cop because he tried to kill me and my mother, and ever since then..."

Sango gave Kagomes shoulder a slight squeeze and Kagome just smiled.

"Ever since then, I've had nightmares I've become paranoid, anxious most the time and dealing with it sometimes I've used...self injury."

Kagome wouldn't dare meet anyone's eyes.

Sango seemed to straighten up as she spoke. "My names Sango, I'm here because I saw my parents get murdered and I've dealt with this by using drugs and got caught. I'm having to take care of my little brother and myself mostly on my own so I came here because I don't want him to get taken away from me and I need to start setting a better example for him." Sango seemed proud, and Kagome then felt selfish. She hadn't thought much about how her actions could effect her younger brother Sota, she commended Sango on coming here on her own terms instead of being forced like the rest of the kids in the class.

Next was Miroku, he seemed laid back enough. "I'm Miroku, I'm here because ever since my parents died I've been dealing with a lot and not getting along with my uncle who I live with, I've got caught with possession of drugs."

"I'm Inuyasha, I ain't about to tell you my whole life story or why I do the things I do but lets just say I'm forced to come here, because of possession of drugs, alcohol, assault, you name it I've probably been charged with it." Kagome peered up at Inuyasha, he of all looked the most bored and unfazed. She wondered how long he had been here, and how much he was ever going to spit out of why he did all those things. She started to wonder if she had begun to be too attracted to clearly not the right guy, but it worried her at how much it made her more attracted to him and how now she was curious enough to want to find out about this mysterious "Inuyasha"

A girls voice spoke next. Kagome wanted to put on a look of disgust after eying the girl. She was tall, with red piercing eyes and red lips, with her hair in a high ponytail of waves with two feathers stuck in place. She was wearing a top similar to a corset, which looked more like lingerie. Tight skinny jeans and red high heels.

_'She's the most 'at risk' of us all, at risk of becoming a prostitute.' _

Kagome only half paid attention to what she said, something about assault. From all she really knew though was that she liked to dress explicitly and her name was Kagura.

The boy sitting next to her, was rather cute. He had his hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, piercing blue eyes. He was tan, he had on skinny jeans and a shirt that said 'get your girl off my deck' with a picture of a skateboard at the bottom. Kagome had to hold back a giggle at that.

"I'm Koga, I'm here on possession of drugs and assault charges, most of my family was murdered so I usually take out my thoughts of that in anger or pop pills." He said it so smoothly like it meant nothing.

"Very good everyone." Kaede said. "

"Now here are some index cards. I would like for everyone to take one, and a pen I want you to write down a goal you want to accomplish when sessions are all over."

Kagome grabbed one of the index cards and ball point pen that was being passed down to her.

"Have any ideas?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe just a simple goal, to be able to face my fears, and come up with better ways to deal with them until I can fully overcome them." Kagome said tapping her pen on her knee thinking about how that sounded.

Sango giggled. "Don't try and think too hard about it, you're not going to get graded for it or anything, but what you said I think sounds perfect."

Kagome smiled at Sango. "Thanks, do you know what you're going to write?"

"Mhm, I've known my goal since before I came here, to not get in anymore trouble and be a better role model for my brother."

"You know Sango, that's really great that you take responsibility like that it made me think that I really need to be doing a better job of setting a good example for my younger brother too."

Sango wrote down her goal and looked up at Kagome with a smile. Kagome finished writing hers aswell.

"Hey pervert, don't forget to write on that goal card to stop touching girls asses!" Sango glared at Miroku.

Miroku smirked. "Why dearest Sango, are you saying you don't like my hands on you?" He winked.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You know maybe you should have added sexual assault to another one of your charges." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha laughed too and gave Sango a high five. Kagome looked up and blushed and quickly looked down when she met his eyes.

_'God, his eyes are so golden they're beautiful.' _Kagome thought trying to look at everything around the room to the right away from Inuyasha who was sitting to her far left.

"Kagome, are you blushing?" Sango laughed, noticing that she had eyed the hanyou a lot during the session.

"Ugh no!" Kagome said a little too loudly her face becoming more red.

Kaede asked for everyone to pass down the index cards and left the room saying she would be right back.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at how innocent the girl was being, he barely met her eyes and she started blushing madly.

_'She is pretty adorable.' 'Wait what? Why am I even thinking that? Shes just another girl with issues in this damned place, feh.' _Inuyasha leaned back in the leather couch and closed his eyes letting out a sigh.

Inuyasha felt a nudge and opened one eye to see that Miroku had elbowed him.

"What?"

"I think Kagomes got the hots for you." Miroku laughed, whispering like a girl.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "And?"

"Shes a looker, you should ask her out. Although considering how nervous she looks now she might faint when you do, so don't forget to catch her." Miroku snickered.

"Feh, get off my case I don't care if she likes me."

"Something tells me that's a lie, you usually try to act like you don't care the most when you do."

"Oh whatever you pervert, go hit on Sango and stop harassing me. Ever thought I just actually don't give a fuck?"

Miroku held up his hands in defense. "It was just a thought." Then he let out a chuckle turning around and doing just what Inuyasha said, and putting more charm on his 'dearest' Sango.

_'Feh, stupid lech, why should I care if the girl likes me? Plenty of girls fawn over me.'_ Inuyasha looked over Miroku a bit and smirked when she kept her eyes on her lap fiddling with the manilla folder she was holding.

Kagome finally looked up when Kaede walked in. She gave her a curious glance when she walked in caring balloons.

"Balloons?" Kagome asked Sango, but she just shrugged.

"I would like everyone to grab a balloon."

Everyone got up and began picking balloons, most trading with others wanting there favorite color or such, as if it really mattered.

"Gimme the red Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he waited behind the other teens.

Miroku moved through a couple people caring a purple one and a red one.

"Here lazy." Miroku handed it to him.

Sango grabbed a red one as well and saw Kagome eying the blue one and grabbed it for her.

"Thanks, blues my favorite color."

"Now take a sharpie." Kaede said handing everyone a black sharpie.

"I want everyone to write down one or more secrets on these balloons, something you keep inside that maybe few or nobody knows about you and write it on this balloon."

Kagome didn't see much point but she had to admit she expected these sessions to be a lot worse.

Kagome pondered for a moment and then wrote. "I wish I wasn't the way I was, that maybe just for a moment my life could be a bit more normal and that I didn't constantly blame myself for what happened because it just makes me want to hurt myself." Kagome boldly wrote the words down, she knew she wouldn't be able to say it out loud so she really hoped she wouldn't have to show anyone.

She saw some people writing, others thinking. Some she could tell probably just wrote down something insignificant.

"Now that everyone is done, follow me outside." Kaede said.

Everyone followed her to a door that led outside.

"Now in a minute, ill tell everyone to let go of their balloons, you see by writing these secrets down you were able to admit them while letting them go free I want you to think of it as letting that secret go, no longer having to hold it in."

"Alright now let them go."

Kagome slowly let hers go and looked up at all the balloons floating away.

"Its actually pretty beautiful." Sango said.

"Ever wonder where balloons go when there just set off into the sky like that?" Kagome said still looking up.

"Always." Sango laughed as she started walking back inside with everyone else.

"Session is now over, you all did great." Kaede said with her bright smile.

Kagome walked outside in the front with Sango, sitting on a bench on the side.

"So ladies, I was wondering if this Saturday you would like to come to my bands performance." Miroku said sitting next to Sango.

"Well I've always heard you guys practice but that's great you got someone to let you perform, where is it?" Sango asked.

"Club Riot." Inuyasha said walking up to them.

"A club?" Kagome asked looking over to Sango.

"Oh Inuyashas brother owns Club Riot, they'll let us in."

Kagome just nodded. _'So hes in a band?' _Kagome thought pondering what instrument he played or if he sang.

"Hey Kagome, I'm gonna get going do you have a cell phone?" Sango asked pulling out hers.

"Yeah, I do here." Kagome said typing in her number into Sangos cell phone.

"It's a good thing my aunt helps out with bills and stuff and bought me this cell phone" Sango laughed.

"So you really, live on your own?" Kagome asked curiously but not wanting to pry.

"Well yeah, but my aunt who lives in the U.S helps out with money whenever she can and helped get me an apartment, I have a job and pay most of it myself and its just me and my brother living there though." Sango said saving Kagomes number to her contacts.

"Thats good." Kagome smiled.

Sango then waved to her and the boys and got in her car, starting the engine and driving off.

"There's my ride." Kagome mumbled.

"You gonna try and come to our performance?" Miroku asked.

Kagome stopped for a second and realized she may have just made some friends.

"Yeah, defiantly." Kagome smiled waving at the two. Miroku waved back but Inuyasha just nodded his head.

Getting in the car Kagome had a small smile on her face. For once she felt a lot more at place with people who had similar issues. Not surrounded by all the little perfects back at her old private school.

"How did you like it?" Kagomes mom warily asked.

"Kagome placed the manilla folders in her backpack in the backseat. "You need to sign those, and oh well it actually wasn't all too bad."

"Good." Kagome could tell what was in her mothers smile then, it was hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all rights are to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ media, etc. But you knew that already.**

**Im working hard on the next chapter to make it extra good! ;3**

Chapter three

I can't figure you out

Kagome fell back on her bed sighing. She had just finished a couple of assignments from her teachers to help catch up to the lesson they were on. Kagome got up to start a shower before going to bed when she heard her phone vibrate on her dresser, checking the I.D she didn't know who it was but answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome? Its Sango."

"Oh hey Sango, whats up?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you did want to check out the band at Club Riot this weekend? I can pick you up."

"Yeah that sounds good." Kagome said enthusiastically, happy that she would get the chance to get out and do something since it had been awhile since she had left her home for anything other then school.

"Alright sounds great...oh wait, Mirokus calling me, I'm just gonna put him on three way, is that okay? I just want to see what the slut wants." Sango laughed.

"Yeah that's cool." Kagome said laughing.

There was a beep then Mirokus voice said "Hello my dearest Sango!"

"Whatever Miroku, you're on the line with me and Kagome, what do you want?"

"Well hello Kagome, and well why do I always have to want something? Can't I just want to talk to you?

Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome giggled. "Hi Miroku."

"You want something don't you?" Sango asked.

"I was just going to ask if you were going to come this weekend?"

"We were just talking about it, me and Kagome are gonna go together."

"Good, I want my soon to be girlfriend to be right there cheering me on."

"Ugh you wish" Sango said while Kagome just laughed.

"Oh and Kagome, I think Inuyasha likes you." Miroku chuckled.

"Uh wha?" Kagome asked, her cheeks getting a little red.

"Inuyasha is an asshole most the time, but he isn't always like that but I saw him eying you a few times he just doesn't want to admit it."

"Oh I don't know, I never said I liked him I just uh-"

"Kagome its okay, Miroku stop harassing the girl!" Sango scowled.

"Hey I'm just speaking the truth! We'll I'm gonna go to bed and dream of you fair Sango, good night girls!"

"Miroku you nasty little-!" But the line went dead and Kagome could have sworn she heard a growl come from Sango.

Kagome just laughed. "I'm gonna head to bed too, got school tomorrow and all, I have to take a quick shower."

"Oh yeah, you go to Tokyo High, I don't think you know but you're in my English class." Sango laughed.

"Seriously? Wow I didn't even notice, I was trying my best to keep to myself the first day."

"Well then ill see you tomorrow!" Sango said good night and the line went dead.

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock which read 9:30 and she went to take a quick shower.

/ / /

Kagome awoke to her alarm clock beeping. She peeked out of her cover cocoon and pressed the snooze button. Slowly getting up rubbing her eyes.

She grabbed a flower print tank top with buttons on the top, dark skinny jeans, and a beige cardigan. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair and applied some foundation before slipping on her moccasins and grabbing her backpack.

Kagome poured a glass of orange juice sitting down sipping on it while her mom talked on the phone and waiting for Sota to be ready.

"Do I have time to eat some cereal?" Sota said racing down the stairs. Kagome looked up at the clock and nodded.

"But be quick."

After her brother scarfed down his coco puffs her mom hung up the phone and grabbed her car keys and said "Lets go."

/ / /

Kagome walked to the cafeteria following Inuyasha and Miroku, finally taking up their offer to eat lunch with them. She smiled when she saw Sango wave them over.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Sango, whats up?"

"Ugh just got out of my geometry class I'm brain dead right now."

"Yeah same here." Kagome laughed.

Kagome blushed a little when Inuyasha sat next to her and Miroku went over to the other side to sit next to Sango.

Kagome rolled up the sleeves to her cardigan noticing it was bit warm in the cafeteria.

"I'm gonna go get some Hot Cheetos, come with me." Sango said to the group.

They got up and into the line, Sango began arguing with Miroku about keeping his hands to himself. Kagome stood awkwardly behind them swaying her body to the side boredly and accidentally bumping into Inuyasha.

"Oh um I'm sorry." Kagome said peering up at him nervously, who was at least a head taller then her.

"Heh, its okay you don't have to be scared of me." Inuyasha said letting out a chuckle, looking down at the little girl almost feeling bad at how afraid she looked.

Kagomes eyes furrowed. " I-I'm not afraid of you!"

Inuyasha smirked. "You sure about that?" His smirk exposing one of his fangs.

Kagome just blushed more and crossed her arms over chest pouting her lip and looking away.

From across the hall a certain girl noticed how comfortable the two seemed to be together and grew angry.

"Come with me Kagura."

Inuyasha just laughed and Kagome glared at him when a two girls passed by her. One of which she recognized from her PATHWAY sessions, Kagura.

"Oh look, its the new emo." The girl she didn't recognize laughed picking up Kagomes arm referring to the scars on the underside of her arm.

Kagomes mouth went agape. She couldn't believe this girl actually had the nerve to point that out, embarrassing her in front of the people in line.

"Kikyo what the fuck leave her alone." Inuyasha stepped in pulling Kagome away from the line.

"Oh do you like the poor little emo? What do you find most attractive about her? Her sympathy stories?" She laughed aloud.

"Fuck you." Kagome spat out before walking quickly out of the cafeteria tears brimming her eyes she kept walking heading inside the building when a hand was on her shoulder and turned her around. She was surprised to see Inuyasha there with a worried look on his face.

"Listen, this is my fault Kikyo is my ex and is jealous of any girl I'm seen talking to so I'm sorry." He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away.

Kagomes tears finally slipped out of her eyes and she looked down wiping them away quickly with the back of her sleeve.

Inuyasha looked down more worry etched on his face. "Don't uh...don't cry okay?"

"I'm not crying because I want your sympathy or anything I just get teary eyed when I'm frustrated."

"Feh." Inuyasha said looking away again.

"Well just get, un-frustrated or something." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head through his beanie.

Kagome giggled a bit.

"See good, you're smiling." He said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kagome frowned.

"I don't know, class should be starting in a few minutes."

"Oh..." Kagome said nervously looking back down. "Alright then."

Inuyasha stood there for a second eying the girl, he felt bad she seemed so small and vulnerable but he couldn't read her.

"You know Kagome, you confuse me. You're like a million things at once, I thought there was always just one type of person but one minute you're a little shy girl, and the next you're animated and talking then you've got this attitude too big for you." He laughed.

Kagomes eyebrow quirked up. "Is that...bad?"

He laughed. "No, its...just you."

He turned around down the hall and up the stairs with the wave of his hand he said aloud "See you later."

Kagome stood there confused. She didn't understand him at all. The bell rang and Kagome sighed, heading the way Inuyasha went to her next class.

When Kagome walked in her class she saw Sango wave her over from the back of class, relieved to see a familiar face she went to sit beside her.

"Kagome are you okay? I'll have you know I sent a good death threat to that horrid bitch." Sango said facing her.

"You serious?" Kagome said a little bit astonished.

"Well yeah, Kagome you don't deserve that at all! She was just jealous its pathetic."

Kagome smiled at her new friend, she knew she would be able to count on her from now on.

Kagome was tapped on the shoulder and she turned around to see a familiar looking guy. She remembered him from the PATHWAY session.

"Uh yeah?" Kagome asked.

"You're in my PATHWAY class aren't you?" He asked giving a small grin.

"Yeah." She smiled back.

"My names Koga." He gave out his hand to shake.

Kagome shook his hand.

"A proper meeting I guess, instead of the 'hello my problem is-'." Koga said his grin growing bigger.

Kagome giggled.

The bell rang and Kagome just smiled and turned around to pay attention to the lesson.

/ / /

Kagome picked up her things after the bell rang and placed them in her backpack dropping a paper to the floor unnoticed and chatted with Sango out the door.

"Hey Miroku, Inuyasha!" Kagome called to the two walking a few people in front of them who turned around and waited for them.

Then Koga came up to Kagome.

"Kagome you left too quick, you dropped this." He handed her, her summery paper she had been working on in class.

"Oh yeah! Thank you Koga, I really need this." She laughed.

"No problem, catch you later." He gave her a handsome grin and Kagome just blushed lightly.

Miroku turned Inuyasha around and whispered "I think Koga is hitting on your girl, and I think she likes it whatcha gonna do about that?"

"What did I tell you about harassing me?" Inuyasha said pushing Miroku slightly so that he was out of the way and walked off with a 'feh.'

Kagome saw Inuyasha walking away and frowned. "Wheres he going?"

"To class, which is where I should be going...see you after school ladies." Miroku said waving at the two running to catch up with the now irritated Inuyasha

/ / /

Kagome was all too happy when she had walked outside the school but her happiness quickly went down the drain when she noticed a text from her mom letting her know she would be at least 15 minutes late because of work.

Kagome groaned.

"Whats wrong?" Kagome turned around to see Miroku.

"Oh, just my mom is picking me up kind of late and I just don't want to be here any longer then I have to." She laughed.

"Hold that thought." Miroku said running off through the double doors of the school.

Miroku moved through the many people passing by him. Where he found Inuyasha standing against the wall talking to Hiten.

"Inuyasha I have a damsel in distress for you!"

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow up. "What?"

"Kagome needs a ride, her mom is running late give her a ride home it'll be nice." Miroku said giving him a grin.

"She can wait." Inuyasha said while Hiten just laughed.

"Oh come on, its gonna hurt her feelings when I go back out there and tell her you said never mind."

"You already told her id take her? You idiot." He gave out a huff then slapped hands with Hiten and walked off following Miroku.

When they reached outside Kagome was still standing in the same place as before. She looked up when she saw Inuyasha behind Miroku.

"Found your ride." Miroku smirked.

"Ride? Oh that's okay I can just wait. I don't want to be rude." Kagome said looking past Miroku at Inuyasha.

"You dumbass you told me she already knew, feh whatever come on Kagome I'm already out here might as well take you home."

Inuyasha walked passed her but not before hearing Mirokus snickering and whisper saying "You'll thank me later."

Inuyasha just turned and glowered at him thinking of ways to hurt the pervert.

Kagome just gave Miroku a smile before following Inuyasha to his car.

"Wait...this is your car?" Kagome said eying the red Ferrari.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh its just, well really nice."

"Thanks." He opened the passenger side door for her and Kagome lightly blushed getting in.

After Inuyasha got in and drove out of the school parking lot he looked over at her, smirking when he could tell she was nervous again.

"So where do you live?"

"Higurashi shrine."

"Oh you live there?"

"Mhm" Kagome nodded looking out the window.

Inuyasha felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out sliding his finger across the touch screen and answered with a "What?"

Kagome didn't turn around from her position towards the window but couldn't help but overhear his conversation which sounded urgent and he muttered some curse words before she looked over and saw him shove it in his pocket.

"Do you need to be home right away?"

"Oh well, no I texted my mom and let her know I got a ride but shes at work its not like she would know anyways, why?"

"Well I need to stop by my house real quick, my brother says its urgent I'm sorry if you want me to just drop you off I get it."

"Oh no, that's fine."

Inuyasha noddd.

After several minutes he pulled up to golden fence with the letter T placed on it.

"Wait...you live here? You've got to be kidding" Kagome asked her eyes widened.

"No." Was all Inuyasha said with a slight laugh.

After the gates opened he drove down the long driveway and parked to the side.

Inuyasha got out, opening Kagomes door too and Kagome just followed up the marble stairs he couldn't help but smile at the way she was gaping at everything.

"My brother just needs help with some financial issues hes been going over with the company our father passed down to us. Seems someone has been pocketing some of the cash and he wants some information on the guy."

Kagome just nodded, not sure what to say not knowing anything about running a company.

After walking up the stairs Inuyasha said, "Um, you can just stay in here if you'd like." Inuyasha stopped infront of double doors and opened them.

"This is, uh my room. I'll just be down stairs in the study wait here." Inuyasha said nervously scratching the back of his head through his beanie again.

Kagome smiled at him and could of sworn she saw him blush and he just walked off closing the doors behind him. Kagome looked around the huge room. She noticed the posters of band members on the walls and some pictures of Inuyasha and friends placed up on a bulletin board with tacks above a polished cherry wood desk with a laptop closed sitting in the middle. She laughed at all the homework she saw shoved into the cabinets at the side. There was a big king sized bed with satin gold sheets and a couch in front of the flat screen T.V that was placed on the wall. Kagome saw that his xbox 360 was plugged in and smirked plugging in the controller and going through some games.

/ / /

Inuyasha sighed once he left the study, he was annoyed by his brothers constant questions about the business he didn't care for like his brother did. He started to feel a bit bad too seeming as he had left Kagome up there for an hour. He raced up the stairs and opened the door slowly expecting her to be pretty mad or irritated.

He walked in and looked around not seeing her, then noticed the T.V was on. He looked curiously at the flat screen that was blinking 'HIGH SCORE'. He walked over and assumed that she must have been playing one of his race car games and was a little shocked she had beat his high score.

He walked over to shut it off and go looking for Kagome muttering something about specifically telling her to wait in here when he tripped over the cord to the controller and landed right on couch where he found Kagome.

She had been sleeping and Inuyasha muttered some curses slowly getting up when he looked down at her, she opened her eyes wide as if she had been surprised and looked up at him.

Inuyasha sported a huge blush on his cheeks and quickly got up. Kagome pushed him off as he fell back off the couch landing on his butt.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha cursed.

"You pervert!" Kagome yelled.

"I tripped you idiot! Get your thoughts out of the gutter!" He yelled getting up with a frustrated huff and heading out the door.

"Lets go Kagome I gotta get you home!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Kagome just furrowed her brows. She felt bad when she realized she had fallen asleep and the cord was laying on the ground where it could be easy to trip over. She sighed grabbing her backpack and followed him out of the room.

'_Stupid girl, who does she think she is calling me a pervert? She should have been awake or learn to put up her shit when shes done with it!' _Inuyasha growled walking out the door and to his car.

_'Shes so much more beautiful up close though, her eyes are so bright and – ugh whatever!' _Inuyasha glared at her as she opened the passenger seat door and sat in it. Then just let out a sigh.

Inuyasha drove up to the Higurashi shrine steps and looked over to Kagome who unbuckled her seat belt, but before opened the door she turned to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry I know it wasn't your fault you just...scared me is all." Kagome said shyly looking over to him.

Inuyasha let out another sigh. "It's cool."

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked up at her hastily. "What?"

"In line today, you said I was scared of you and I said I wasn't, but I guess you win because you can scare me."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and something about the way she remembered such little things, the way she giggled innocently made his heart warm and that scared him.

"You can too." He said looking back towards the road Kagome looked at him quizzically and was about to ask what he meant but as she opened her mouth to speak Inuyasha interrupted her and said "See you tomorrow."

Kagome then just let it go and said bye opening the door and walking up the shrine steps, halfway up she looked down to see Inuyashas Ferrari speed away and she couldn't contain her smile. She was really starting to like this boy, even though she didn't have him quite figured out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha! I promise :3**

**Okay so I'm really sorry for the delay, I spent the last couple days watch Inuyasha The Final Act, I was going to wait to watch it until it got dubbed, but because nobody is really entirely sure of when that will be (as far as I know at least) and because when they do dub its pretty much confirmed Kagome and Sesshomaru's voices will be played by other people so that was a major let down, their voices fit them perfectly. I decided to go ahead and watch it subbed, and let me just say its really great if you haven't seen it yet you should! The ending was really great too, I loved it. Well enough blabbering, here is chapter four! :D**

Chapter four,

Feelings reveled.

It was Friday and Kagome wasn't as happy as she thought she would be to get the school week over with. Since Tuesday and the incident with Inuyasha, he had been ignoring her for the most part which had Kagome irritated and confused.

Kagome sat in her last period class thinking about lunch.

_Flashback_

_Kagome walked into the cafeteria with Sango she had caught up with in the hallway. Miroku was talking about how excited he was to perform tomorrow while Sango talked about Kagome coming over after school to help her pick out something to wear. Inuyasha was behind the three staying rather quiet which had become the usual since Tuesday. Kagome looked over her shoulder pondering why she had hardly heard a word out of him over the week._

_Kagome caught Inuyashas eye, the sadness evident in her eyes but he just looked away. _

_Before Sango and Miroku sat down she pulled Sango to the side and asked if she could come with her to the restroom. Sango just nodded._

"_How come girls can never go to the bathroom by themselves?" Miroku asked with a chuckle._

_Inuyasha just let out a slight laugh and rested his head on his hand._

"_Whats up with you Yash?" Miroku said leaning a bit. "You've been acting weird since like, Wednesday."_

"_Feh, its all in your mind I don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said boredly looking away._

"_Come to think of it, ever since you drove Kagome home- Aha! Were you attempting a hit it and quit it and now you feel weird around Kagome or something?" Miroku said letting out a loud laugh._

_Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut up Miroku, it wasn't like that."_

_Miroku then instantly perked up. "Wasn't like that? Oh so something did happen?"_

"_Like I said, NOTHING LIKE THAT. Sesshomaru called needing to talk about some financial issues so I had to run by my house real quick, nothing happened before your perverted mind starts thinking otherwise, she stayed in my room while I talked to Sesshomaru and she stayed in my room and well uh she fell asleep when I cam back I tripped over a controller cord and fell on her..." Inuyasha said glaring at the snickering pervert._

"_What!"_

"_You "fell" on her?" Miroku said using his fingers to air quote around fell._

"_Oh shut up, see you and your perverted mind, it was an accident." _

"_Alright alright, well whats so wrong with that?"_

"_Nothing, I just don't want to like her."_

_Miroku instantly sympathized for him. "But you do like her, don't you?"_

_Inuyasha just looked up at Miroku then looked away._

_/ / /_

_Sango followed behind Kagome into the restroom knowing that Kagome wanted to talk._

"_Whats wrong?"_

"_I don't know if this will sound silly, but is Inuyasha mad at me? I mean, did you hear anything from Miroku maybe about him possibly being mad at me?" Kagome said nervously looking around the empty restroom._

_Sango looked quizzically at Kagome. "No, not at all but now that you mention it hes been acting weird or just quiet, but not just around you, around everyone." Sango thought for a second. "Do you have any idea why he would be mad at you?"_

_Kagome sighed and told Sango what had happened Tuesday. _

"_Wow, well I doubt hes mad at you I think hes just trying to hide the fact that he likes you." Sango laughed. _

_Kagome blushed. "Uh really?"_

_Sango looked at Kagome and gave her a smirk. "You like him don't you?"_

_Kagome groaned. "Is it that obvious? I mean, I sound stupid but even when I had just known him for like a day something about him just like, draws me in. Do I sound crazy?" Kagome said with a frown._

_Sango gave Kagome a light hug. "Don't beat yourself over it, liking a boy isn't a crime, just give it some time I've known Inuyasha around a long time now and know him well enough this is his way of being shy." Kagome and Sango just laughed and walked out of the restroom back to the cafeteria._

/ / /

Kagome looked up at the clock and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed only a few minutes before the bell would ring.

When it did Kagome rushed out to find Sango by her car to head to their PATHWAY session.

/ / /

Sango drove up to the PATHWAY building and parked. After getting out Kagome saw Koga who waved her over.

"Hey Koga." Kagome and Sango said.

"May I borrow your friend for a minute?" Koga asked with a grin. Sango just laughed and told Kagome she would meet her inside.

Kagome nervously looked up at Koga.

"Kagome listen, this might sound a bit forward considering we just met but do you think we could hang out tomorrow? My best friend works at the movies and can get us into any movie free."

Kagome gave a small smile. "That's really nice of you to offer Koga but, I'm going to see a band at Club Riot tomorrow."

Kogas eyebrow quirked up. "What band?"

"My band wolf shit." Inuyasha said walking up to the two.

Kagome had to hold back her laugh at Inuyashas words.

"Excuse me mutt face? I was talking to Kagome not you." He said baring his fangs.

"No need to fight, um Koga like I said that's nice but I'm gonna have to pass." She said nervously.

"Well what about next weekend?"

"I don't know, I just-" Kagome was cut short by Inuyasha who gave out a laugh.

"She doesn't want to date you, get over it you mangy wolf."

Koga growled and muttered something like flea bag.

"Koga, I'm sorry but I can't go out with you because I already like someone else." Kagome said, then blushed furiously when she realized what she said and avoiding looking at either of them, especially Inuyasha.

"Already like someone else? But uh who?" Koga said loudly, obviously irritated and upset.

"Fuck off Koga, can't you get a hint?" Inuyasha said growling.

Koga looked over his shoulder to see Kaede watching them closely behind the glass entry doors.

"We'll finish this another time." Koga growled before stomping off. Which Inuyasha just replied with a "Feh."

"Thank you." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha with a smile.

Inuyasha just nodded not looking down at her.

"Inuyasha are you mad at me?" Kagome asked straight out.

Inuyasha lightly blushed. "What? Uh no I don't know why you would think that."

Kagome just giggled and rolled her eyes walking in the building, Inuyasha just letting out a small smile to himself and followed her inside.

/ / /

When session was over Kagome was happy enough that Inuyasha seemed to be back to normal.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, eight o'clock right?" Sango said opening her car door.

"Yeah be there by eight, we'll be performing at around nine thirty but we have to set up and we want you guys to come back stage with us first." Miroku said.

"Bye guys." Kagome waved at the two before getting in the passenger seat of Sangos car.

After awhile of driving Sango drove up into an apartment complex and parked in her assigned parking space. They walked up some stairs to a door labeled B208 and unlocked it.

Kagome looked around at the apartment. Which was fairly nice. A medium sized kitchen and a fairly big living room space. Kagome smiled at all the pictures placed around the apartment. The theme seemed to be black and gray in the house. On the medium sized gray couch was a boy who looked similar to Sango. His hair was a bit long being pulled back in a bundle of thick hair that would be around half way to his shoulders if undone. He had freckles above his nose she could tell when he looked up from the PSP he was playing with.

"Hey sis." He smiled a toothy grin.

"Hey Kohaku this is my friend Kagome, were gonna be looking through some outfits to wear tomorrow while were out so don't bother us!" Sango joked sticking out her tounge.

"I wouldn't think of it, too girly for me!" Kohaku said wrinkling his nose is disgust. Kagome and Sango just laughed as they walked into a small narrow hallway to the left which was Sangos room. It was smaller then her own, but roomy enough and comfortable. There was a bed up against the wall and large dresser to the opposite wall. There were pictures up everywhere and posters covering up the white walls.

There was a small closet to the side and Sango pulled out various clothes at once holding onto the hangers and threw them on her bed.

"I keep my nicest 'going out' clothes in the closet, now help me!" Sango laughed.

Kagome smiled and began spreading out the clothes to get a better look. She knew Sango had some problems but she was proud of her for still knowing how to smile and be happy.

"Oh I love this." Kagome said holding up a vintage looking dress with floral print. It was black,red and beige strapless with a heart shaped top.

"Wear this." Kagome said pulling it up to Sango and trying to picture her wearing it.

"Oh this? I don't know, I'm not sure it'll look any good on me I bought it but never wore it."

"How about you wear my beige cardigan over it? That would look great and maybe you should wear some strappy heels for Miroku." Kagome teased.

Sango blushed a bit then glared at Kagome. "I have some red heels that should look good with this, but I've never worn them."

"Well you are tomorrow, come on I haven't been out in so long I want us to really dress up and have fun tomorrow." Kagome pleaded.

"Okay, okay" Sango laughed.

"But Kagome what are you gonna wear for Inuyasha?" Sango let out a pit of laughter when Kagome glared at her.

"Come on, I need to drop you off and I'll help you find something to wear while I'm there and then see you tomorrow."

Kagome just nodded as they told Kohaku bye and headed to Kagomes place.

Kagome and Sango had gone through most of Kagomes clothes and decided on a loose fitted cotton white tank top tucked into a brown skirt with some long dangling brown jewelery and brown ankle boots.

After Sango left Kagome went straight to bed being tired.

_Kagome laid under the bed sheets tired trying to sleep even though she was worried. She felt herself finally falling asleep when she heard the front door open and close. Kagome tiredly looked up as she heard the door downstairs open. Then some muffled yelling. _

_There was a piercing scream and Kagome cowered herself under her sheets again. She could barely hear her grandfather yelling asking to stop. There was some thumping up the stairs and Kagome shut her eyes close tightly._

_BANG BANG BANG, Kagome heard the thumping of a fist against her door. _

"_UNLOCK THE FUCKING DOOR!" Kagomes eyes went wide with terror._

Kagome sprang up from her bed, the livid dream scaring her awake. She looked to the window which was dimly lit. Then looked over at the time it read 8:30. Kagome groaned and went to take a morning shower.

/ / /

Kagome brushed through her hair staring in the mirror at her outfit, the ankle boots made her usual five five height around a five seven.

"Kagome your friend is here!" Kagome rushed to the mirror for a once over. She had her hair in the usual waves, she had on some foundation, black mascara that brightened her eyes, with some light brown shimmery eye shadow. Kagome gave a shrug considering she looked decent enough.

Kagome walked downstairs and laughed when Sango whistled.

"You look great yourself!" Kagome laughed.

Sango was wearing the outfit they had picked out at her house, she had on some eyeliner and mascara that made her eyes look bigger and bolder with red lipstick on.

"Bye mom, bye Sota." Kagome yelled before closing the door.

After driving through the city Kagome looked out the window to see a large building of three stories that had a long line that wrapped around it, she could hear music blaring from inside and through the glass windows from the second floor neon lights were blinking on and off. Sango parked in an empty spot she luckily got.

"Its going to take forever to get in." Kagome frowned.

"Oh no were gonna go in with the guys, were on the list."

"Oh well where are they?"

"They said to wait for them at the front of the line."

Kagome and Sango walked down the sidewalk and waved at the boys.

"Hey are you ready?" Sango asked.

"Yeah were gonna use the back door back stage to set up, we got the van back there and everything is ready to go." Miroku said enthusiastically.

Sango nodded and they walked up to a large demon dressed nicely with a clipboard in his hands. Inuyasha walked up to him and the guy quickly let him through.

"And they're with me." Inuyasha said pointing to Miroku,Sango, and Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped really getting a look at Kagome now. His mouth was slightly agape before he quickly walked in.

_'Dammit what the hell, I can't be losing my control like that, but damn she looks really good.'_ Inuyasha thought shaking his head slightly.

"Anything wrong?" Miroku said giving Inuyasha a quizzical look.

"Uh just the music, its loud for me." Inuyasha said walking towards the stage around the dance floor.

Sango grabbed onto Kagomes hand moving through the bodies of people.

Kagome smiled at the music blaring from the speakers was a catchy song she recognized as Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada.

They reached some small stairs that led up to a door that Kagome could tell was the back stage. There was two open doors and a ramp in the back where people were loading up amplifiers. Miroku sat down with his guitar in hand and tapped his foot excited they were going to be performing in about thirty minutes.

"So do you sing?" Kagome said leaning against the wall nervously smiling at Inuyasha.

"Well yeah, I can play guitar too but I'm lead singer." Inuyasha said trying to avoid looking her.

"Are you guys doing a cover or an original?" Kagome asked.

"Were gonna do originals."

"How many songs are you guys gonna perform?"

"Were only going to perform about three, then another band is gonna come up after us." Inuyasha said still trying to avoid her gaze.

"Something the matter?" Kagome asked noticing Inuyasha was acting a bit strange again. He just shook his head.

"Then look at me and tell me nothings wrong." Kagome's eyes furrowing in irritation.

Inuyasha met her eyes to prove to her he was fine but he soon learned that was a big mistake because his face suddenly softened when he laid eyes on her. "I'm uh fine." He said walking away.

Kagome huffed and went to grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"What is your problem with me!" Kagome loudly whispered.

"Okay fine you want to know what it is? You look fucking beautiful right now and I can't stop thinking about you, I don't know why but I do know I don't want to feel this way!" Inuyasha yelled just loud enough so only her would hear.

Kagomes eyes went wide and she took a step back.

"Wha...what?" Kagome asked quietly, very confused and with a blush across her cheeks.

Inuyasha was breathing heavy his eyes a little wide realizing what he had just said.

"Yash, its time for us perform." Miroku jogged over, he instantly noticed the tension in the air and nervously rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to say, but was hoping Inuyasha would follow him not wanting to pass up their opportunity to perform. But Inuyasha quickly gained his composure and nodded walking out to the stage and over to the microphone stand, adjusting it better to his height

"Kagome? We have to get to get outta here back to the dance floor if we wanna see them perform.."

Kagome nodded, following Sango out the door and down the steps, maneuvering around people to get close to the front of the stage.

"So is everything okay?" Sango whispered loudly into Kagomes ear because of the loud music.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Kagome replied.

Kagome nervously fidgeted as the music stopped and she heard Inuyasha speak through the microphone getting peoples attention.

"Hey everyone, were Bursting Through the Seams, you ready for this?" Inuyasha smirked when the crowd yelled and cheered. Kagome glared at the obvious girl fan base Inuyasha had.

When the music began Inuyasha spoke again into the microphone. "I wrote this song a couple days ago so its brand new, I guess you could say its for a special someone." Inuyasha smirked again and Kagome felt her heart skip a beat when Inuyasha eyed her for a few moments before the music picked up.

Sango looked over where Inuyasha was looking and gasped then let out a small smile. She knew Miroku had told her that Inuyasha had written a new song Thursday and with a last minute change they decided to use it for this performance.

_'He wrote the song pertaining to Kagome didn't he?' _Sango asked looking over at Kagome with a slight laugh at her eyes wide, her look was priceless.

_'This can't be happening, I'm in a dream aren't I? Inuyasha writing a song...about me? Impossible I must have just day dreamed him looking at him...oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" _Kagome continued to mutter to herslelf.

**A bit of a cliffy, haha. I'm still trying to decide the perfect song for this. I named their band Bursting At the Seams, which I'm not certain I like, but I think its growing on me. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far, they were very encouraging :D Let me know if you like this chapter, or if you have any songs in mind you think would be good for Inuyasha's song for Kagome I'm looking for rock/heavy metal/screamo kind of songs but nothing that's just a bunch of screaming if you know what I mean haha. Have a nice day! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm scared of big scary men in business suits waving around papers to sue me so, I DONT OWN INUYASHA! k? :3**

**I'm going to use songs by other bands for Inuyasha's band because I don't really want to use original lyrics I've written. I'll be using the song She(for Liz) by Parachute (listen while you're reading the part it makes it more fun, you can just look it up on youtube or download it, whatever :3)**

**I don't own the song either!**

Chapter five,

I feel so stupid

Kagomes heart was beating fast and hard against her chest, staring up at the stage as Inuyasha opened his mouth and began to sing, his voice perfect and entrancing. She paid close attention to the lyrics he was singing.

_She has no problem with secrets  
She knows how to keep them  
She never felt the need to let them show  
And I've had no trouble with speaking  
Or trusting my instincts  
That maybe this is one that I should know  
But as I'm waiting there  
The devil on my shoulder stares  
Laughing that the one thing I can't get  
Is what I need _

Kagome swallowed hard, getting more nervous. The crowd cheered louder, the girls swooning over his voice, most of them imaging Inuyasha singing it to them.

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

Kagome smiled wide but nervous when she saw Inuyasha eye her for a few seconds before giving a slight smirk and letting the words flow out of his mouth.

_My vocal chords have been fighting  
My mouth likes to spite me  
It never says the words that come to mind  
I brought a stick to a gun fight  
And I'm stuck with my tongue tied  
I run but I can't hide what's always there is _

Inuyasha gripped the microphone tighter closing his eyes as his voice rose higher to repeat the chorus again.

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

Inuyasha slowed down his words as he sang the next verse.

_I can see these things I'd do  
But never seem to follow through_

Miroku strummed his guitar passionately as he moved closer to Inuyasha, who began singing the next verse with his vocals higher.

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive _

Miroku scooted next to Inuyasha as they sang the last verses together their eyes closed using their voices strongly.

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine

Kagome cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd, some jumping up and down yelling their names.

/ / /

Sango and Kagome ran up the side steps to the backstage when they finished playing, the other band was already setting up.

"Wow you guys did GREAT!" Sango cheered giving Miroku a big hug then realizing what she was doing, blushed deeply letting go quickly and laughing nervously.

Miroku opened his arms again. "Oh my dearest Sango, hold me in your arms once again!"

There was a loud thump as Miroku was pushed to the ground. "Ouch." Miroku pouted rubbing his butt and getting up.

Kagome looked around for Inuyasha and frowned when she couldn't see him anywhere.

Kagome looked over at the fighting two, not wanting to make it too obvious she was looking for Inuyasha by asking them and decided to walk around and search for him herself.

Kagome walked down the ramp avoiding the men loading up music instruments/amplifiers and such. When she stopped dead in her tracks.

/ / /

Inuyasha walked to the backstage with a big smile proud of their performance but when he saw Kikyo he frowned.

She was wearing a skimpy black skirt too short, and a gold shimmery halter top. Inuyasha glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She smirked.

Inuyasha just snorted. "Obvious? Yeah, its obvious you're here to get some poor guys attention with your slut look as usual, I'm not surprised." Inuyasha said with a slight laugh walking past her down the ramp to make sure everything was loaded back in the van.

"No no Inu, I'm here to congratulate you, wanna know how I'm gonna do that?" Kikyo winked.

Inuyasha gave her a bewildered stare. "Get your stds away from me!"

Kikyo pouted. "I know you wrote that song for me, stop playing around Inu, I know you still love me that's whats obvious." Kikyo gave a wicked grin and grabbed Inuyashas face planting a kiss on his lips. Inuyashas eyes went wide, taking him a second to register what she had just did and pushed her off.

"Still in love with you? I was never in love with you, that song wasn't about you, leave me alone!"

/ / /

Kagomes eyes teared up as she saw the girl she knew as Inuyasha's ex kiss him, she took off then as fast as she could, her heart feeling broken.

_'That stupid Inuyasha! He was just playing with my feelings, that song was for her not me, I'm so stupid!' _Kagome thought running out of the backstage past Sango and Miroku who looked confused as they saw her race by.

Kagome wanted nothing more then to get out of the group of sweaty people dancing as she tried to maneuver around them finally after what seemed like forever she ran out the front door her head throbbing from the tears and the neon lights flashing.

Kagome ran to Sangos car as fast as she could, breathing heavily when she finally reached it and slid down against the car sobbing. When she reached the floor she pulled her knees up close to her chest and buried her head low.

_'I'm stupid to ever think Inuyasha liked me, he can have whoever he wants he wouldn't want me! I always get disappointed, and my feelings always get fucked with.' _Kagome thought stifling her sobs trying not to be too loud.

"Kagome!" She heard Sango yell, her feet making noise against the gravel parking lot.

Kagome wiped her tears with the back of her hand suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Hey! What happened?" Sango said nealing down in front of her.

"Kagome are you okay?" She heard Miroku walk up to them.

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed I'm fine really."

"You don't look fine, whatever it is you can tell us its okay." Sango said rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I feel stupid, Inuyasha is with that other girl, he wrote that song about her and I feel just so completely stupid for thinking it was about me, ugh how could I have been so stupid! He told me before the performance he said he thought I looked beautiful tonight, but he was just toying with my feelings." Kagome groaned as she lowered her head again.

"Other girl? What other girl?" Sango asked, her brows furrowing, confused.

"That girl who called me emo in lunch, Inuyasha told me she was just his 'jealous ex' but I guess that was a lie too."

"Wait, that girl from lunch, that was Kikyo, she is his ex but he hates her." Miroku asked just as confused.

"Then why were they kissing?" Kagome said sniffling.

"Maybe it was someone else? But still that doesn't sound like him at all I need to talk to him." Miroku said walking off before Kagome could say no.

"Just get me out of here please, I'm sorry to ruin your night." Kagome said getting up.

"No Kagome you didn't ruin anything, I think this is a misunderstanding but we can deal with this later, lets just get you home." Sango said helping her up.

Kagome nodded, getting into the passenger seat feeling tired, wanting nothing more at the moment then to just fall asleep and forget about what had happened.

_'So much for a 'fun night'.' _Kagome thought gloomy, looking out of the window.

/ / /

Inuyasha watched Kikyo stomp away while he rubbed his lips repeatedly his nose scrunched up in disgust.

He was pissed at Kikyo for ruining his night but a small smile pulled at his lips when he thought of talking to Kagome and asking her how she liked the song.

He saw Miroku walk in through the backstage door, an irritated look on his face.

"Hey Miroku, wheres Sango and Kagome?"

"So I guess it is true?" Miroku asked leaning against the wall a scowl on his face.

Inuyashas brow quirked up. "Whats true?"

"I saw Kikyo leaving here right before I came in, really Inuyasha? Her again? You can't be serious."

"Wait what are you talking about? First of all I need to tell you about that, that stupid bitch came in here trying to be all over me and practically threw herself at me and fucking kissed me, can you believe that?"

"Well I can believe it because someone already told me about it."

"Who?" Inuyasha said getting annoyed.

"Kagome." Miroku said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kagome? Oh fuck are you telling me she saw that! What did she tell you!" Inuyasha said raising his voice.

"Shes really upset Inuyasha, she was crying, telling me and Sango that she felt stupid for thinking you liked her, she thinks you're with Kikyo and that you wrote that song about her!"

"FUCK!" Inuyasha said punching the brick wall leaving a huge hole in it earning curious glances from the other band members setting up.

"Inuyasha calm down, just let her know what happened, Kikyo is to blame here not you." Miroku said inching away from the hole in case Inuyasha decided to punch it again.

"Dammit dammit dammit!" Inuyasha said gripping his fist in his hands.

"Why does that bitch ruin EVERYTHING?" Inuyasha said glaring at the hole.

"Come on, they left already. We should leave if you want I'll call up Sango on our way home and ask for Kagomes number so you can call her and tell her yourself."

Inuyasha just walked quickly down the ramp into the van slamming his door. Miroku followed him with a sigh, feeling bad for him having to be in this situation.

**Okay I know, its kind of short, not too great but I need to get this chapter out of the way to the next one where its gonna get good! Here's a little spoiler, there MIGHT be a fight ;3**

**Have a nice day everyone! I'm working on the next chapter now, it should be up by tomorrow :D**


End file.
